


The Taken: Tranquil

by Patrick_Diomedes



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/pseuds/Patrick_Diomedes
Summary: You are a Tranquil. You have been Taken.





	The Taken: Tranquil

You are a Tranquil. Enslaved backbone of the Chantry’s cruel workings, toiling away for the masters that made you what you are.  
  
You have been taken.  
  
Rest, child. Feel those emotions that were so cruelly ripped away from you. Weep. Rejoice. Mourn. Rage.  
  
What pushes you forward, without orders from abusive templars and cruel clerics?  
  
It is vengeance that you crave. Pain, to be visited on those who took away your self for the crime of being born. Where once you were an unfeeling cog in their machine, now you will crush them.  
  
There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [vengeful workings].  
  
Take up the knife. Turn their devices against them. Take your new shape.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, but forgot to post it on here. I wrote it after seeing a post about the tranquil on tumblr. Because hey, the Darkness wants to be the only thing in the universe, but at least it’s not a fucking asshole like the Chantry. The idea for their ability is that, since the tranquil were used to create enchanted items, the Taken version would be able to make weapons turn against their wielder. Like, flame enchantment weapons suddenly burn you, or something like that. Idk how it’d work in gameplay terms.


End file.
